Description: (Taken directly from the application) The purpose of Core C is to form a central supply of several reagents and cells that will be used frequently by all the participating laboratories. These include the large scale purification of bovine urothelial plaques, a panel of over 20 well-characterized antibodies to uroplakins and their peptides, a number of well-characterized uroplakin (full-length and partial) cDNA and genomic clones, a panel of over 200 synthetic PCR-primers, and well-characterized frozen ampoules of secondary cultures of bovine urothelial cells as well as 3T3 feeder cells. Such a central supply is cost-effective, provides reagents that are of a good quality and reproducibility, and can stimulate interactions among the participating laboratories. This Core will benefit all the participating laboratories roughly equally.